My best friend the Snow Queen
by CallMeKatbug
Summary: This is a modern time jelsa fic about the two best friends and what happens when Elsa's world falls apart meaning she loses her parents and jack at the same time can she deal with the heart break our will she shut out the world forever. What will happen when jack wakes up and the only person he remembers is a white haired girl who is the key to his unlocking his past. rating k -T
1. Chapter 1

**so the reason I posted this is because I wanted to post something for the holiday and my dad's birthday. **

**I also wanted to be able to go steady with at least one of my stories because the other two I've posted I totally forgotten what they were about. so yah hopefully I'll be able to pull through with this not sure if I like it to much though its just the prologue so hope you enjoy and please feel free to give me some pointers well let me shut my face and let you start reading. **

0o0o0o0o0

" come on guys were going to be late on the first day " a group of laughing children ran up the front steps of their new school sixth grade wasn't a big deal but it was different for these culminating elementary school kids.

A girl stood out from their smiling faces her white hair up in a bun and her magenta lip between her teeth. The wind nipped affectionately at her pale skin the warmth it gave would have been calming to anyone else but this girl in particular who found its heat nauseating. She wore polished flats and a turquoise skirt that went to her knees, her black long sleeve looked rather fetching on her. But Elsa cared not for her looks but more of her fellow students she was almost afraid of the joy that was radiating off them.

She sighed taking a deep breath and slowly walking up those first steps to the schools door. She walked in the hallway but no one paid her any attention which she was thankful for. Unlocking her locker quickly and neatly placing her things inside before heading to her first period honors English. With her binder firmly tucked beneath her arm she slipped into the room finding a place in the back of the room lucky for her she had perfect vision so she could see the board from all the way back there.

The class was going to start soon as the last few stragglers made it to their classrooms jack was among them laughing with his friends hiccup and Flynn. Although hiccup was worried about being late to their first class Flynn and jack weren't but soon Flynn followed after hiccup to their first period science class. Which made jack jog towards his English class but upon opening the door he tripped falling inside with a summersault and landing up right on his feet. The whole class laughed and he smiled brightly doing a mock bow to show his appreciation he sent a winning smile to the girl in the front row causing her to blush. Jack made his way to the back getting HI's and what's up man or where you been jack. He found a seat in the back next to a girl with white hair and pale skin, she sat back straight and hands folded neatly over her binder.

Jack made a show to slam into his seat with a loud noise to get her attention or startle her but all she gave him was an uninterested side glance. "Hi I'm jack "he said extending a hand towards her she raised her eyebrows at it and simply nodded. He waited for her to say something and when she didn't he tried again "usually when people introduce themselves it's only polite to return the favor "she scoffed in return and began to write in her notebook. Jack thought maybe she was writing him a note but then realized it was just because the teacher was saying something important that he didn't bother to pay attention too.

So all through that class he found himself whispering to her or passing her notes and paper airplanes which she didn't read or through back simply swept them to the side of desk and continued writing. Although she did seem to be getting the slightest bit frustrated so when class was dismissed he walked right up to her and blocked her from leaving she looked completely furious and jack loved it " you want to know my name that bad " she asked through clenched teeth. He nodded eagerly and she let out an exasperated sigh "my name is Elsa" she said pushing past him. He smirked "it's nice to meet you Elsa "he called after her as she walked down the hallway. In response she simply said "it hasn't been a pleasure ".

**I think my favorite part was writing annoyed Elsa and don't worry they will become friends ( hopefully ) all right see you guys next time **

**love, KATBUG **


	2. Chapter 2

Cold, that was the only word to describe the wind that was whipping around Elsa's hair playing with it like a toy. The wind made her question why she was even outside but unlike the rest of humanity she wasn't bothered at all by this cold. It was almost like a foreign word in her mouth she had never experienced the cold before but apparently it stung and wasn't very pleasant. Elsa had been plagued by other elements though in which she referred to heat what a horrible feeling heat was to her usually cold temperature. Elsa peered off into the darkness from which she could not see shadows were only visible dancing within the pale glow of street lights and here she was standing in the middle of the park like it was broad daylight. She shoved her hand in her coat pocket feeling the outline of her car keys they were somewhat comforting but not much. Elsa Audrey Summers was not afraid of the dark no, she was afraid of what was in the dark. What was hidden in its black veil concealed effortlessly from her vision? Elsa let out a shaky breath "this is for Anna "she reminded herself and besides jack should be here any minute to go to shopping for Anna's birthday present.

This was definitely not the ideal way to spend the first night of winter vacation, she would much rather be in her oversized reading chair with that knew book she had bought between her hands the pages delicately being turned between her fingers. She would have called Greta to put an order in for some hot chocolate for herself and Anna as simple of gesture as it was Anna would have appreciated it.

Just then she heard a noise to her right snapping her free from her thoughts, she turned quickly to face the sound heart racing " whoa there princess didn't mean to scare you " a cocky voice came. Elsa gave a shaky sigh as she collected herself from her sudden shock " oh don't worry Jack you almost gave me a heart attack because it's completely normal to just steep out of the darkness like a creeper " Elsa said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

" I said I was sorry didn't I els " Jack responded walking toward to his friend and draping one arm across her shoulders " whatever Frost let's just get going this place gives me the creeps " Elsa admitted tightening her jacket around herself. " thats a pretty light jacket for it being so cold outside" Jack commented Elsa let out an annoyed huff " you know the cold doesn't bother me Jack" he shook his head " maybe it's just your nervous system or something that it can only register heat not lack of it." Elsa walked up to her car hearing the little beeping noise her car emitted when it was unlocked. She grabbed the driver's door handle and swung it up so she could move inside Jack followed suit with the passenger side. "Remind me why most all my friends are rich "Jack asked Elsa smirked "because were more fun than everybody else " with a last roll of his eyes Elsa revved the engine and speed off into the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o

"So where should we go first "Jack asked rubbing his hands together maniacally as the pair stepped through the automatic doors at the entrance to the mall. Elsa looked around at the many shops that lined the pathways of tiled floors each showing off their sales and models in there store front windows. " hey how about some clothes " Jack said nudging Elsa with his elbow directing her gaze on the shop with the large words pink on its advertising Elsa gaped at him " I'm not buying Anna anything from Victoria secret " Elsa protested. Jack sighed " what doesn't everybody need new underwear " Elsa crossed her arms " then why don't you go in there and buy a push up bra and while you're at it some panties Jack " Jack gave her a smirk " got to keep the girls up during hockey practice " Elsa shoved him playfully. "I think Anna can buy her own clothes in that case "they both laughed a bit at her comment before moving on.

"How about some jewelry than they say diamonds are a girl's best friend "Elsa said as they passed a window lined with thousand dollar rings. they entered the store and browsed over there large selection, while jack stuck to the stuff 200 dollars or less Elsa strolled over to the bigger diamonds that started at 600 and ended at 3,000. "ahh Madame you have a good eye these are some of the finest in our collection see anything that strikes your fancy I'm sure your friend over there would be happy to lend you the money to buy it " the clerk said eyeing Jack's selection. " hmm no that's quite alright I think I like the pretty emerald pendant an the matching ring " Elsa said bending down to get a final look at them " it would be my pleasure to wrap those up for you Madame " the clerk said pulling them out of the glass case. Elsa walked over to the counter as Jack joined her standing off to her side " the total will be 2,495.00, now we do have a payment plan which allows you to pay off these jewels over a course of a year in certain increments of money " he said. Elsa put up a hand " no thank you sir I'll be paying all cash " she pulled her wallet out of her satchel and began to count out large bills on the glass counter top.

Jack swore that guys eyes popped out of his head as Elsa handed him the money his hands shook, Jack chuckled under his breath. He always though it was funny how people never expected Elsa to be rich until she pulled out her wallet and paid for her smoothie with the smallest bills she had hundreds. With still shaky hands the man handed her the bag with her boxed items. "umm not to be rude Madame but we don't usually get all cash costumers here so if you don't mind me asking who are you " Jack raised an eyebrow and Elsa shook her head a little " my name is Elsa summers " and with that she gave the know shell shocked man a winning smile as she walked from the room with all the grace of a princess with Jack following on her heel like a loyal squire.

"I'm pretty sure you gave that old man a heart attack Elsa what have I told you about paying all cash to old people "Jack said with a teasing stern voice. Elsa tucked Anna's gift in her bag before turning back to her impish friend. " like you wouldn't be tempted to pay in all cash if you could afford it " he gave her a side glance noting how smug she looked knowing she had won their little argument " race you " he said quickly running down the line of stores. He could hear her un-lady like moans of protest before racing after him. He was at a total advantage until he crashed into a very familiar person head on.

"Jack" she whined as she saw him fall back on his rear he was just as clumsy as Anna, but upon seeing who was in that collision she quickly ducked behind a pillar. Crap, it was one of his hockey friends the co-captain to be exact. Biting her lip and silently cursing the teen's presence at the mall shouldn't he be at some party or something instead of being at the mall. Elsa peeked around the corner of the tiled pillar and saw know a whole group of hockey players and their girlfriends had gathered around Jack. She couldn't hide behind the pillar they were obviously coming this way she took a deep breath hoping they would be distracted enough with their pointless conversation not to notice her. Turning herself and walking toward them keeping her head low as not to catch anyone's attention well not before trying to discreetly catch Jack's gaze which seemed rather pointless as he was laughing at one of the boy's jokes. Her luck was so perfect but just as she cruised by a very snotty voice came " hey look its granny haired Elsa " busted.

Elsa turned on her heel to look at the group who were know focused on her " hello to you too Titania " she said teeth clenched at the sound of her old nickname. the girl in question stalked over Titania marine brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, curvy, and mean all the ordinary expectations of a mean girl well except for the array of colors on her front bangs some sort of fashion statement. Titania eyed Elsa up and down then reached out a manicured hand and picked up her braided hair " still the ugly duckling I see " she said dropping the hair distastefully while exerting a laugh from all the hockey team members even Jack who gave Elsa an apologetic glance as he did so. " still as critical as always " she shot back coldly putting on her poker face to disguise her emotions , " yah well look Elsie it was nice to catch up and all but your breathing in our precious air supply so please go back to living under your rock " with that she pushed her back a bit and walked back to the arms of the co-captain Flynn Elsa believed. " oh but tooth remember not to let too much of that air get to your head sweetie " Elsa said in a mock caring tone spinning on her heel and strutting off towards the other end of the mall. She walked confidently until she turned the corner and then started to run feeling her anger grow in her stomach and a little bit of hurt from the teasing. Jack knew where she was going so he didn't bother to follow after her but instead broke away from the group walking in the total opposite direction to the parking lot before turning a few corners and breaking into a jog himself.

He found Elsa as he knew he would sitting on her bum in a pile of snow outside the car because he had the keys. He crouched down in front of her as she stared at her sneakers. "hey I'm sorry for laughing at you tooth was totally wrong you're not ugly your probably the most beautiful girl in school and your hair color makes you even prettier like um freshly fallen snow" Jack said catching the heat rise in her cheeks from his compliment. suddenly she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug " I hate you so much frost " she whined into his shoulder Jack smiled wrapping his arms around her returning the gesture " yah I hate you too ". " wait what about Anna's present I didn't get her one " Jack remembered as Elsa started the car , Elsa gave him a little smile " I was going to let you give her one of the jewels I bought " he gaped at her " Elsa I can't just.." Elsa held up her hand as she backed out of the parking space "no take backs ifs or buts mister queens orders ". Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair " you're not a queen yet Elsie " she looked over at him as he closed his eyes she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair " I know Jack " with that last comment the rest of the drive to Jack's house was quiet besides the soft sounds of his breathing.

" hey so I'm going to come over tomorrow around 9 ish and we can make Anna some breakfast or something " Jack said leaning into Elsa's window she nodded but when he was about to turn away she grabbed his hand making him look at her " remember before the party you have to get something nice to wear just because you're a VIP doesn't mean you get an exception to the rules " Jack smiled " ill whip up something spiffy els don't worry " and with that Elsa released his hand and waited till the front door closed to bring her engine back to life and roll away down the street.

The rest of the way home was a blur Elsa stumbled into the house and climbed the stairs all the way to her bedroom closing the door behind herself. She didn't remember putting on pajamas or putting away her bag more than throwing it on the floor somewhere. She found sleep instantly upon lying in her king size bed and began to be greeted by that hazy unconsciousness of her dreams.


End file.
